


Very Hugh Grant

by angelskuuipo



Series: Fic-A-Palooza 2009 [1]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Early Work, Fluff, GFY, M/M, Silly, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel’s working late…no, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Hugh Grant

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight/Find out what you want to know/If it's love, if it really is/It's there, in his kiss- [The Shoop, Shoop Song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4KN6TFhy2I) (I chose the Betty Everett version)
> 
> Written for [](http://angelspike69.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://angelspike69.livejournal.com/)**angelspike69** for my 5th Writing Anniversary. She gave me the lyrics and this was the first thing I saw in my head. I hope you like it, sweetie! Thanks to Gabrielle for the beta.
> 
> Originally posted 2-7-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was long past quitting time, but Angel was still in his office. He liked to work when everyone else was gone. It felt like the only time he could accomplish anything. He flipped the radio on and winced at the screeching that poured out of the speakers. Spike must have been messing with the settings again, he grumbled to himself. It had been a dark day when the blond menace had realized he could touch things if he concentrated hard enough. Angel quickly scanned through the stations before settling on K-Earth 101, the oldies station.

He worked steadily until one particular song started. A little grin lit up his face and he dropped his pen as he pushed his chair back. He stood up and did a little shuffle step that took him around his desk and continued on to the center of his office. He hummed a little while he danced, until he got to the chorus, and then he belted it out:

_”Whoa, hug him and squeeze him tight_  
 _Find out what you want to know_  
 _If it’s love, if it really is_  
 _It’s there, in his kiss”_

Angel spun around at the sound of clapping behind him, snapping his mouth shut. He groaned in dismay and dropped his head to his chest. Perfect. Just perfect.

“Bravo, Luv,” Spike said with his trademark smirk, “That was…inspired. Very Hugh Grant in _Love Actually_ , only he was prancing about to the Pointer Sisters.”

Angel’s head slowly came up and he looked at Spike with a mystified expression, his embarrassment at being caught out fading at the little blackmail nugget Spike had just dropped into his lap. “How on earth would you know that?”

Spike scowled at him, irritated that his sire wasn’t squirming like he should. “Know wot?”

Angel gave his own smirk and crossed his arms over his chest. “What Hugh Grant was ‘prancing about’ to in a movie. _Love Actually_ , did you say? Sounds like a chick flick.”

Spike opened his mouth then shut it quickly. “Bollocks,” he muttered.

Angel was starting to enjoy himself. There was no way Spike would tell anyone what he’d seen if Angel had something just as embarrassing on him. He finally said, “Look, I’ll make you a deal: You say nothing about me liking Betty Everett and I’ll say nothing about you watching girlie movies.”

Spike scowled at him again then snarled out, “Fine,” as he held his hand out for Angel to shake.

One of Angel’s eyebrows rose, but he braced himself for the insubstantial feel of Spike’s flesh. He was startled when Spike used what strength he’d mustered to yank him forward and press his ghostly lips to Angel’s. It didn’t last long, it couldn’t really, but Angel would almost swear he’d felt the brush of Spike’s tongue against his bottom lip before the ghost of his childe was gone in a swirl of leather.

Angel stood in the center of his office for a moment, lightly touching his mouth before heading back to his desk. If anyone had still be around, they would have heard him whisper,

_”If you wanna know_  
 _If he loves you so_  
 _It’s in his kiss.”_

-30-


End file.
